


Незабываемый вечер

by The_red_light_Queen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Женщина Джеймс кирк, Милая Джоанна, милота, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_light_Queen/pseuds/The_red_light_Queen
Summary: По пути Джоанна, светясь, счастливо щебетала, что завтра расскажет Мир и Ухуре о своих успехах в фигурном катании, и что познакомилась с Джейн, и что Ухура должна ей шоколадку и поход на аттракционы, так как она сама её не успела познакомить с капитаном Кирк.Это было так прекрасно, что Джейн не хотелось расставаться с Лео и Джоанной, но завтра её снова ждали важные дела и решение рабочих вопросов. Ей снова нужно стать только капитаном Кирк.





	Незабываемый вечер

Выйдя на улицу, покинув космодром, Джейн Кирк с удовольствием вдохнула ночной воздух. Она любила летние ночи, в их лёгкой приятной прохладе всё равно сохранялся запах солнечного дня. Это было очень приятно ощущать после душного помещения. Джейн не знала, куда они пойдут, предоставив выбор Леонарду.  
  
— Можно пойти на каток. Я давно там не был, из-за работы. Давно дочери обещаю сходить туда и научить кататься, но все времени нет, — не задумываясь сказал Леонард, немного была слышна грусть в его голосе, являясь хирургом он все время был на работе, а часто несколько суток, и с дочерью к большему сожалению не смотря, что живут в одной квартире проводили время вмести не так часто как обоим хотелось бы. Но на Энтепрайзе есть шанс это исправить, не смотря на новые обязательства и заботы шансов видеть дочь чаще есть больше, чем его работа в медицинском центре по сменам, а иногда без смен.  
  
— О, отличная идея! Я давно не каталась. Уже забыла, наверное, как это делается. — засмеялась Джейн. — И мы можем взять Джоанну, как раз у меня будет возможность познакомиться с ней.  
  
— О-о думаю Джоанна будет счастлива тебя увидеть наконец в живую и познакомится. По секрету Джейн, ты ее кумир, — задором ответил Лео с улыбкой смотря на счастливую Кирк.  
  
— Это так приятно, — Джейн даже немного смутилась. — Тогда решено, идём на каток!  
  
Они отправились домой к Леонарду. Едва зайдя в квартиру, Лео позвал дочь:

— Джоанна, милая, у меня для тебя сюрприз.  
  
И тут же радостно вскрикнув «папа» прибежал маленький шестилетний ураган в пижаме и радостно кинулся в объятья Леонарда.  
  
Обнявшись с отцом, девочка заглянула ему в глаза и спросила:

— А где же сюрприз?  
  
В квартиру заглянула Джейн, которая до этого пряталась за дверью.  
  
— Привет, Джоанна, я Джейн Ти Кирк. Я рада с тобой познакомиться. И у нас с твоим отцом есть хорошая идея. Что, если мы прямо сейчас пойдём на каток?  
  
— Ура-а! Я вы мой кумир, я так вас обожаю, так рада, что капитан Энтерпрайз именно вы, — радостно воскликнула девочка и теперь черед обнимашек пришел не ожидавшей такого Джейн Кирк.  
  
Когда Джоанна убежала в комнату одеваться, Лео с благодарностью посмотрел на молодую и красивую женщину.  
  
— Спасибо тебе еще раз. Она так мечтала об этой встрече. В последнее время только о тебе и болтала. И ещё этот каток! Как я тебе говорил я ей давно обещал, что научу её кататься на коньках, но очень сложно выполнять обещания с моим то графиком. Спасибо, что согласилась.  
  
— Джоанна — прелестный ребёнок. И она достойна чаще проводить время с отцом, — ответила Джейн улыбаясь мужчине.  
  
— Да ты права. Думаю на Энтерпрайзе, я смогу чаще проводить с ней время, чем работая здесь в медицинском центре, — отозвался Лео, не прекращая улыбаться, и все не как не мог и взгляда оторвать от Джейн Ти Кирк. Но опомнившись, о тут же виновата произнес. — Никудышный из меня хозяин, держу гостью дверях. Проходи, можем подождать Джоанну в гостиной. Чай или кофе будешь?  
  
— Да, спасибо, я бы не отказалась от чашки чая, — улыбнулась Джейн.  
  
Джоанна собиралась, казалось, целую вечность. Лео и Джейн успели попить чай.  
  
— Джоанна, милая, ты скоро? — позвал дочку Леонард.  
  
Из комнаты донеслось возмущённое:  
  
— Ну папа! Имей терпение!  
  
— Твоя дочь — настоящая женщина, — засмеялась Джей на это, когда Лео закатил глаза и хмыкнул напоминая ей ее старшего брата Сэма этим самым, но все же через минуту смеялся вмести с ней.

***  
  
Это была восхитительная прогулка. Джейн было приятно и удивительно смотреть на Леонарда как на отца, с дочерью он совершенно преображался.  
  
Джейн, как оказалось, ещё не всё забыла и держалась на коньках уверено, они вместе с Лео учили Джоанну кататься, и в этот момент Кирк было действительно весело. Затем они пили чай с пирожными в кафе возле катка, непринужденно болтая обо всём на свете и наблюдая за катающимися людьми. Возможно, если бы ее Джейн Ти Кирк спросили прямо, она бы не призналась, что именно этот вечер был одним из лучших в её жизни, но самой себе ей врать не хотелось.  
  
— Ну что, Джоанна, проводим Джейн домой? — спросил Леонард.  
  
— Уже? — Джоанна сразу загрустила. — Папочка, пожалуйста, давай ещё погуляем, а?  
  
— Нет, дорогая, — мягко сказал Лео, посадив дочь на колени, — Джейн завтра утром нужно езжать по важным делам, а перед этим как следует выспаться.  
  
— Но мы же ещё увидимся? — спросила Джоанна.  
  
— Конечно, обязательно, — улыбнулась она, — как только я вернусь, мы снова можем погулять. Украдкой взглянув на Леонарда, Джейн увидела, что он улыбается.  
  
— Ура-а!!! — закричала Джоанна и снова бросилась обнимать её  
  
По пути Джоанна, светясь, счастливо щебетала, что завтра расскажет Мир и Ухуре о своих успехах в фигурном катании, и что познакомилась с Джейн, и что Ухура должна ей шоколадку и поход на аттракционы, так как она сама её не успела познакомить с капитаном Кирк.  
  
Это было так прекрасно, что Джейн не хотелось расставаться с Лео и Джоанной, но завтра её снова ждали важные дела и решение рабочих вопросов. Ей снова нужно стать только капитаном Кирк.


End file.
